


Times Without You

by cassandrasfisher



Series: The Ambrosia Legacy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Bucky and Rebecca Barnes moved from California to Blaire, Michigan. Bucky is against it at first, but he changed his mind after meeting the neighboring boy.  Time passed by, he and Clint became the best of friends. Some news arrives; things changed and moved him in a different direction. Will he be able, to fix what’s broken before it's too late?When Bucky gets a call saying Clint is sick, how will meet him again turn out for the both of them? Will the misunderstanding be resolved before Clint gets worse, or is it too late?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Ambrosia Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006905
Kudos: 2
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	Times Without You

"James Buchanan Barnes. You stop right there." Becca's voice called out. 

Bucky froze without taking another step. He turned back to see his sister standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"I am going. I am not going to leave without saying good-bye." Bucky demanded.

"We got to leave now. Or we are going to be late on my first day." Becca told him.

"It's not going to take me long to say good-bye to them." 

The look on her brother she saw the determination on his face.

Becca let out an exasperated sighed.

"All right," Becca started as she turned around.

"Umm... Becca." Bucky started as Becca turned back around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Let's go," Bucky said as he followed his sister. 

Bucky got into the car, and Becca started the car. Bucky looked at as the view of the house got smaller. It was a couple of minutes before Bucky realized they were heading out of town. Bucky looked over at his sister. It was then he tried the handle of the car door, which didn't do anything.

"What the fuck?" Bucky screamed.

"Bucky, you don't always get what you want. I need to make sure I am on time for my job, and I did what I needed to do to get you into the car so that we could leave." 

"I hate you," Bucky screamed at his sister. Then he turned and looked out at the car window.

Becca glanced over at her brother; a frown was on her face. A single tear fell; she wiped it away.

It took them a week to get to Blaire, Michigan. On the trip, Bucky didn't talk to his sister at all. She tried to engage him in a different activity but met with resistance. After a while, she stopped trying to get him to do anything. She wanted to take pictures with him, but all the photos taken Bucky glared at his sister. There was no use in using any of those pictures at all.

Bucky was asleep when they arrived at their new house. They started to unload their boxes into the home. It was about half an hour before someone showed up next to their car.

Bucky looked at the young boy who stood by the UHaul; he had to admit that he was hot. His cheek started to get warm.

"Can I help you?' Bucky asked.

The young man looked at him.

"I wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood." the young man's said as he grinned. It was then he felt pain in his stomach area since his sister elbowed him.

"Bucky! Manners!" Becca's voice said. Bucky turned to his sister. He gave his sister a half-smile. Maybe the move wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

"Sorry, Becca," Bucky said as he rubbed his left arm.

Bucky glanced at the ground while his sister apologized to him. Bucky knew right there and then his life was about to change in a good way, and Clint will be part of his life. 

It was there, and then he realized this move wasn't that bad. He's going to be more agreeable with his sister; after all, she was just watching out for him. They were the only family alive in their family.

It was then when Clint asked where they were from; he was sure he meant what state. 

"Where did you guys come from?" Clint asked them.

"California," Bucky replied as he watched Clint.

"That's a long way from Michigan," Clint observed

"Yeah, we drove here. It wasn't exactly a picnic." Bucky replied as he remembered what his sister did to get them there. She had tricked him by telling him he could say good-bye to his friend and not follow through with her promise.

Bucky would now always wonder if Becca would keep her word or was she going to trick him and break his trust every time they do something now. Bucky mentally shook his head. He wasn't going to worry about it now.

"Bucky," Becca's practiced warning voice pressed.

"Well, it wasn't," Bucky whined. It was no picnic, and it wasn't enjoyable getting here.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Clint Barton, and I live with my brother Barney a few houses down the street." Clint said.

Bucky watched as Clint pointed to the house where he and his brother lived. Bucky knew he was going to spend more time with Clint than at home.

Bucky heard his sister introduce them to Clint.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Rebecca Barnes, and this here is my younger brother, James," 

Of course, he was going to correct her mistake. He wanted to call Bucky, not by his first name James. But before he could do that, Clint spoke.

"I heard you call him Bucky. Is that a nickname for him?"

His sister nodded at Clint, "Yes, it's a nickname from his middle name."

"I like it," Clint said. Bucky saw color come to Clint's cheeks; he had to admit it did make him more appealing to him now.

"Thanks," Bucky replied. 

He needed to do something else before he made a fool of himself. It wouldn't be right if he scared Clint before getting to know him first. Bucky picked up a box and walked towards the house. "Hey, sorry, man, but we've got to get our stuff unpacked, you know? Maybe we can hang out after we are all moved in."

Bucky made his way into the house and went to the room, which was his room. He put the box down, and then he looked out the window to see Rebecca and Clint talking. Becca took a box and excused herself. After Bucky saw this, he put the box he had down and went to get the other boxes to bring into the house.

**~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~**

"So, are you sure we won't get caught?" Bucky asked 

Clint looked at Bucky and smiled at him.

"I am sure we aren't going to get caught. If we do, then you know I can get us out of any situation that arises."

"I know, but one of these days, we are going to get into some trouble that you're not going to get us out of," Bucky told him.

"If that happened, then I am losing my touch," Clint admitted. "Okay, let's get going,"

Clint grabbed the box, and they headed out. It didn't take them long to get to the school; Clint could sneak into Mr. Blanksoft. Bucky was the watch out, man. Clint came out a couple of minutes.

"So, did you set it up?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, it didn't take me too long to set it up. I can't wait to see how it turns out." Clint said as he had a smile on his face.

The school day went on, as usual, the last period of the day where both Clint and Bucky had Mr. Blanksoft.

They sat in their seat; every student talked since the teacher wasn't there yet. It was a few moments before the teacher walked in.

Once Mr. Blanksoft walked into the class, everyone in the class quiet down. Mr. Blanksoft went to his desk and sat down. The was a loud sound as if someone farted.

Mr. Blanksoft looked at the student; he tried to figure out who set up this prank. His eyes stayed on Clint a little longer than the others. Their eyes never met. A few students snicked than a few of them who full out laughed. 

The bell rang for the day to be over; everyone left. Bucky and Clint headed to Clint's house. They both were both laughing as they entered his room. Bucky went and sat on Clint's bed. It was a couple of minutes before they stopped.

Bucky watched Clint.

"Well, Mr. Blankansoft wouldn't know who did it. I doubt anyone else would know either." Clint said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I bet, but what happens if someone rats us out?" Bucky asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Bucky, there are only two people who know what we did, and they are in this room."

Bucky watched Clint, who moved and sat next to him; he was determined to comfort Bucky. Over seven years, they had grown up together; Bucky fell in love with Clint when they met.

"Plus, I can get us out of any situation," Clint told him. Bucky knows it was true. Clint had a way with people when they got into trouble.

"Okay, if you say so," Bucky said as he bumped against Clint. 

After a minute of silence passed by, they moved on to talking about something else, the worry forgotten.

No one ever did figure out that the prank played on Mr. Blanksoft was done by Clint and me. The classes continued, and only Mr. Blansoft had assigned everyone more homework due to the joke; most of the class didn't like it but ended up not minding since they got a good laugh.

Bucky knew as time went on, his feeling for Clint deepens. When he was with Clint, he found himself being closer to Clint than normal. He didn't know when, but he considered Clint as his boyfriend. So his behavior towards Clint did change slightly, not drastically. It wasn't until he was getting looks from Peggy did Bucky realize their dynamic has strengthened.

There was a knock on Bucky's door; he was in his room. He knew his sister was at work, so he had to go and answer the door. Bucky stopped and put his pen down. He was doing his homework, but it was a good time for a break.

He went and opened the door to see Peggy standing there. She wore a beautiful dress.

"Hey, Peggy, what's going on?" Bucky asked her.

"Hey, Bucky, I just wanted to come over and talk to you for a few minutes."

"Sure thing, come on in," Bucky said, as he moved out of the way and let her in.

They ended up in the living room, and they sat on the couch.

"Exactly what do you need to talk to me about?" Bucky asked curiously. 

He wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to talk about at this time. They were both friends; he had to meet her through Steve, who he considers a friend you might even say a best friend.

"I would like to know your intent with Clint. I see you are getting close to him," Peggy started as Bucky's eyes widened. "Don't worry; the others haven't noticed yet. I like you, but if you hurt Clint, I will end you." 

Bucky swallowed; he then nodded his head slowly.

"Peggy, I care for Clint a lot. It's to the point where I would do almost anything to have him. He is my world even if he doesn't know it." Bucky admitted calmly with a smile on his face. 

Peggy smiled at him.

"I can see you mean every word. I'll support you guys. I do care about both of you guys. Please, if you guys need anything, let me know, and I will help you guys as much as I can." Peggy told him.

"Thank you," Bucky said, as he saw Peggy, who looked at her watch.

"Well, I should head out Steve, and I are going to hang out." Peggy as she got up and headed to the door. Bucky followed her. Once she left, he headed back to his homework.

It was about half an hour before the phone rang.

"Hello," Bucky said.

"Hey, Bucky, it's Clint," Clint's nervous voice said.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. I will be right over."

They hung up, and Bucky herded over to Clint's house.

He had thrown on his Pvris t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The t-shirt Clint had brought him for his birthday last year; it was his favorite t-shirt.

Bucky knocked on his door, and he saw Clint, who looked at him.

"Hey, Clint." Bucky softly said. 

Bucky hoped he didn't scare or frighten Clint. His mind went through everything it could be, and he couldn't fathom what it could have him so nervous. Whatever it as he would be there for him no matter what it was.

"Hey." Clint's nervous voice replied. His eyes looked around the room, not meeting Buckys.

"So, what's up?"

"Umm...." Clint replied as Bucky noticed his left knee bounce a bit.

Bucky moved from the door to sit down beside him. Bucky placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is, we can get through it together."

"Wouldyoubemyboyfriend?"

It took Bucky a few moments to process what he asked.

"Yes," Bucky replied.

"Huh...you understood that?"

"Yes, I did. You asked me to be your boyfriend. I was under the impression we were already." Bucky admitted.

Bucky saw Clint's eyes widened a bit. "For how long?"

"Six months," Bucky admitted as the heat rose to his cheeks.

"Oh..."

"I was hoping I wasn't overstepping by assuming that," Bucky said as he looked at Clint. Bucky wasn't ashamed of his feeling. He had come out to his sister a year after they arrive there. It wasn't a bad thing. Rebecca accepted him and loved him no matter what his orientation turned out to be in the end.

"Not at all. I have had feelings for you for some time now. I'm glad we can figure it out." Clint told him.

Bucky leaned over and kissed him gently. Bucky felt Clint, who wrapped one of his arms around his waist, and his other hand went into Bucky's hair. Clint leaned back as they continue to kiss.

Bucky also had a smile on his face for the rest of his visit to Clint's home. They both didn't want to leave the other, but they knew the sooner they got to sleep, the faster they would get to see each other the next day.

Bucky was excited the next morning, and he was happy even his sister noticed.

"Hey Bucky, you seem a lot happier now, is there a particular reason for it?"

Bucky looked at his sister, and he knew one way or another; his sister would find out why he was in a good mood.

"Clint and I made it official."

"You made what official?" Rebecca asked.

"We're together. I mean are we boyfriends now."

"I thought you guys had been together for a while," Rebecca admitted.

"No, I liked him but didn't dare to ask him to be my boyfriend; I didn't want to ruin our friendship. He had the courage and asked me yesterday, and I said yes." Bucky told his sister.

"Good for you guys. I am happy for you guys."

"Thanks. I've got to head to school now." Bucky said as he grabbed an orange before heading out the door.

Clint meets him outside his house. They walked to the school hand in hand and smiled on their faces. They got to the school and saw other students who arrived by walking, driving a car, or riding the bus.

Of course, a familiar voice called out to them. Bucky and Clint turned towards the sound.

"Hey, Bucky, Clint!" 

"What is it, Tony?" Clint's cautious voice asked.

"So, did you guys finish your assignment for Mrs. Danvers?" Tony asked.

Bucky looked at Clint before he turned his attention back to Tony.

"Tony, we're not going to show you our assignment." Bucky snorted.

"Oh, I don't need to see your work. I finished mine an hour after I got it. Of course, Pepper helped." Tony told them.

Bucky rolled his eyes when he heard Tony say that. He had a feeling Tony was telling the truth, but you can never be sure if he was telling the truth or half the truth at any given time. They would find out later from Pepper if he were telling the truth or not. The bell rang, and everyone headed to class.

Bucky walked into class after Clint. 

They took their seats and talked until the teacher got there. The teacher then entered the room; then, the teacher started to get settled for his class. Bucky did notice Peter Quill wasn't in his seat. He knew Clint and other students saw this as well. A few other students whispered to one another, and some of them resorted to note passing as class began. Missing students weren't always subjects of gossip; missing football players was entirely different.

"Do you think everything's okay with Quill?" Bucky asked as he leaned over to Clint.

"I hope so; the last thing we need is for him not to be here for the last game of the season,"

"I hope whatever it is; it isn't too serious," 

Bucky watched as Clint nodded his reply. For the rest of the day, people speculating on what exactly happened to Peter Quill.

Bucky hung around the school since it was only an hour until the game happen. Bucky had watched Clint that day; it seemed like he was a lot stiffer than usual he would talk to Clint about it tonight after the game.

Bucky ended up doing his homework for that hour. Ten minutes his phone rang. Bucky looked at his phone, and it was a California number; he didn't know anyone in California. He picked up.

"Hello," Bucky said.

"Hey, Bucky, it's Peter." 

"Are you okay?" Bucky's concern voice asked.

"I am fine. I just wanted to call because I know the guys will be worried about me. I want to let you guys know I am okay, but I will be back at school after a while." Peter said.

"Okay," Bucky hesitantly started. "Can I ask why you left suddenly?"

"I don't want it to get around school about my situation right now, but I trust you and Clint. I will tell you, and you can tell Clint, but please don't tell the others. I want to call and tell them."

"Okay," Bucky said.

"I am at my uncle's place in California because I am pregnant. I am glad I can talk to you." Peter started as he took a breathe before he continues. "I'll let you go, I know there is a game today, and I am sure Clint is playing. Tell them good luck from me." 

"Peter," Bucky said.

"Hold on, on second thought, don't say anything, they will question you, and that will lead you to tell them about my condition. Nevermind on good luck to the team. Again it was nice talking to you."

Peter then hung up. Bucky ended up going back to his homework. 

When it was closer to time, Bucky packed up his homework and headed to the football field to watch the game. He found a good spot before the game started; his friends had joined him.

"Yeah, I had seen them play against a few other teams when we were out of town awhile back," Bucky told them.

"You did, so what would you say our chance are against them?" Tony asked.

"Our chances are pretty slim, but I know we will win," Bucky told them. Steve, who sat next to him, looked at him.

"I am going to go get some snacks. Does anyone want anything?" Steve asked.

"No, we're good," Tony said, as Pepper moved closer to him. Steve looked at Bucky; he shook his head. Steve left to get some snacks. It didn't take long for him to get back.

The game started as it got colder as the game continued. A few times, it seemed like the team was going to lose, but they came through.

Bucky waited for his boyfriend after the game was over. He saw Clint come out of the locker room. Clint walked over to him and leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, good game out there," Bucky said, as he wrapped arms around his waist.

"Thanks, so what do you want to do now?" Clint asked him

"I talked to Peter," Bucky started; he looked down at the grown.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Bucky?" Clint asked him.

"Nothing, I am just worried about him," Bucky said.

"Why are you worried about him?" Clint asked.

Bucky clasp and unclasp his hands a few times, then he looked over at Clint.

"He moved to his uncle's place because he's pregnant," Bucky told Clint. Bucky watched as Clint's eyes widen a bit. He was sure the news he just heard was why his eyes were that.

"Umm… Wow, I wasn't expecting that." 

"He doesn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" Clint asked curiously.

"He doesn't want people to look at him differently when he does come back."

"Okay, is it just the two of us who knows?" Clint asked him.

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them with their current conversation.

It was then Clint rubbed his left shoulder. Bucky looked over at him. He had known Clint long enough to know he was sore.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. It's nothing, nothing a hot shower or bath can take care of." Clint replied. 

Bucky wanted to press more, but he knew if he did then, it would end up in a fight, and he didn't want that right now.

"Let's go and get something to eat," Bucky said as he swung an arm around Clint's shoulders and started to walk away from the football field.

Bucky knew this weekend his sister and Clint's brother were going on a weekend trip, which left Clint and himself with the house. Bucky was happy; things were going well. Bucky did hope he would be able to show Clint how much he loves him. He wasn't sure exactly how to bring the subject up to Clint, but he knew he wanted this weekend to be remarkable. 

They stood in front of Bucky's house as they watch Barney's truck leaving. Clint looks over at Bucky.

"So what do you want to do now? Clint asked.

"How about a movie and dinner," Bucky replied.

"So... a date then," Clint said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that's correct. I am going to make dinner. I'll let you pick the movie."

"Let's go to my house, and I'll cook something, and you can choose the movie that we will watch. It's a good thing we don't have school for the next two days."

"I am glad we have the weekend off."

"So, am I," Bucky said as they headed over to Bucky's house.

It didn't take long for Bucky to get dinner finished. Clint had the movie set up, but first, they were going to eat dinner.

Bucky and Clint sat down at the table, covered by a table cloth, and there was a lit candle in the middle. A plate of lasagna was in front of both of them.

"Thank you for dinner." 

"You are welcome," Bucky said as they began to eat, they talked about everything. They had cheesecake for dessert. Clint cleaned up since Bucky cooked, but Bucky helped cleaned up with the dishes.

Clint pulled Bucky to sit next to him on the couch.

He didn't mind at all; dessert could wait. It was then Clint pressed. Play on the remote control, the movie started his eyes widen; the film was The Chef. It was a mystery movie he wanted to see for a long time; he just didn't have the time to get it. Somehow Clint had the film.

"Clint, how'd you get a copy? Bucky, surprised, voice asked.

"A friend of mine had an extra copy, and she gave it to me," Clint replied with a smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, it's your copy."

"Thank you; this is the best date so far," Bucky admitted.

"Your welcome,"

The movie played on, but Bucky and Clint's attention was on their makeout session.

**~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~**

Bucky has been feeling sick for about a month now; this wasn't normal. He needed to figure out what was going on with his body. Peter Quill came to mind. There was a chance he was pregnant; if he were, Bucky would be happy to have the man he loves the child. Bucky just didn't know how Clint felt about having children. He first needed to find out if he was pregnant or not, then once Buckyfinds out, Bucky can plan what he would do next.

Bucky went into the store; he was nervous when he stood in front of the pregnancy test. He had no idea which one to pick. 

"You look confused," A young woman voice said.

Bucky looked over to see a young woman who stood beside him.

Heat rose to his cheek; he had to think of something to say.

"I don't mean to pry, but is this test for you?"

Bucky froze.

He nodded his head slightly.

The young woman reached out and took one off the self.

"If you want, I can buy this for you and give you the bag once we are out of the store."

"Thank you, by the way; my name is Bucky." Bucky softly said.

"You are welcome. My name is Claire Temple. I am a nurse at Blair General Hospital."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for your help." Bucky said as he started to get out his wallet from his pocket. "Let me pay you."

"Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure your okay." Claire said.

"You don't know why are you helping me?" Bucky asked.

"I am a nurse, and I want to help people. If you would like, and if you're comfortable, I would like to stay with you through this time." Claire said.

Bucky eyebrow furrowed for a few moments, He did think about his life, and he thought it would be good to have support even if it isn't family support that he knew his family would support him. His sister Becca would understand, hopefully. He did need to figure out Clint felt about kids before he could figure out his next move.

Claire seemed to be someone who cared about him even if she didn't know him. For some reason, he did feel like Claire would be a good friend who would stick by his side.

"Sure, I would like that. I am not sure how my boyfriend is going to take this news, well...if I tell him the news." Bucky admitted. 

"I know this is a difficult time for you. Since you do not know what's going on, I can help you from this point on. First, we will find out if you are pregnant, then we move on from there." Claire said.

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome. Now let's go and find out the results." Claire said as they headed to the cash register to pay. Bucky waited outside, and Claire went to pay after heading to the clinic, where Claire volunteered to find out the result.

Bucky looked at the stick. It had two pink lines, it meant he was pregnant, The first thing on his mind was going to tell Clint right away, but for some reason, he froze. He thought of the reaction Clint yelling at him, saying he had ruined his life that a child would be a burden for him. Bucky knew in his heart, Clint would never say that, but he needed to be careful; his child was what came. First, he would let no harm come to them, no matter who it was. Bucky finished his business in the bathroom; after washing his hand, Bucky walked out with the stick in hand. He had a small smile on his face when he walked out. 

"So, what's the verdict?" Claire asked.

Bucky handed the stick to her. Claire looked down at the results. 

"Congratulations," Claire started. She put a hand on his arm and led him to a chair to sit down to not fall. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"I am not sure; I am feeling overwhelmed, scarce, joyful. Those are the feeling that I can name at the moment; I know there is more that I am feeling, but I just can't think of my feeling at the moment." Bucky told her.

"It's okay. How about you take a few deep breaths so that you can calm down. Once you finished, we can figure out what your next move is"

"Okay,"

Bucky had to admit; it was nice to have someone help him instead of figuring this out all on his own. Bucky took those three deep breaths. They did help; he had calm down. His emotions were there, but they weren't as strong. Bucky looked over at Claire.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"It's no problem, and I know this is a scary time for you; I want to make sure you come out okay and not more of a mess in the end. Claire admitted.

"I am not sure where I would be if you weren't here to help."

It's okay. Do you have any idea what you're going to do next?" Claire curiously asked.

"Yes, I am going to talk to Clint and see how he feels about kids. Depending on his answer, I will go from there."

"Okay, sounds like a good start. Let me know what happens. Here's my schedule; it doesn't change much. So you'll find me here or at the hospital around this time." Claire said as she handed him a piece of paper that had her work schedule on it.

Bucky looked down at the paper. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem. Are you ready to go talk to Clint, or do you need some time?" Clair asked him.

"I am ready, thank you again," Bucky said as he stood up and left.

Classes were out for the day. Bucky headed over to Clint's house; he was nervous. Today he would find out how Clint felt about kids. It would determine how he would move forward. Bucky didn't want to come out and say Buckywas pregnant because Bucky had no idea how Clint would react to the news; the best way, not directly asked him. He had a magazine with a pregnant male actor. Clint's answer would determine their future together. When they were younger, they had gotten into a fight and ended up not talking to one another for almost six months. 

Bucky would fear that would happen now if he told Clint he was pregnant. He knew it wasn't fair to Clint to be thinking this way, but he had to protect the child...no his child. Bucky hoped Clint wanted children. He would be relieved if Clint said he wanted children. If Clint said no, he did not want children, then he knew their relationship wouldn't last, Bucky would end up being hurt by Clint. The thing was, he didn't like the others to take out their anger on Clint when they had no idea exactly why their relationship was falling apart out of nowhere.

If worse comes to worst, then Bucky would explain his situation to the others, and he would let them know what was going on. He would insist the others not think any differently of Clint because of the situation.

The backpack he carried had everything he needed to talk to talk to, and he did hope the discussion went well. Bucky cared for Clint, and there wasn't anything he would do for him.

Bucky and Clint walked side by side from school. They talked about things on the way to Clint's house. Once they were in Clint's room, Clint went to the computer and started to use it. Bucky sat on Clint's bed. He took out the magazine from his backpack, and he began to read the magazine. Bucky looked at Clint and let out a breath; he was going to do this. In his mind, Bucky mentally crossed his finger for things to go well.

"Have you heard that Rudy Stine is pregnant?" Bucky asked as flipped to the article he needed. Then he turned the magazine for Clint to see.

"Why is that surprising?" Clint asked. Bucky knew both of them didn't listen or read gossip, but he needed this to determine his question. It would make or break their relationship.

"It's surprising due to the fact there seem to be more and more males becoming pregnant. It's just a weird thing you hear about from a friend of a friend anymore." Bucky told him.

"I noticed that. Why are you interested in it anyway?" Clint asked, as one of his eyebrows rose.

"No reason. Can I ask you a question?" Bucky asked as he looked at Clint.

It was now or never; it was the time to find out the truth. Bucky was afraid of the answer, but he knew he needed to do this; if he didn't, it would make things a lot harder than it had to be for him.

"Sure," Clint said as he turned to Bucky to give him his full attention.

"Do you want kids?"

"At some point in my life, I want kids, but not right now. It's too much trouble to have kids now. We have our full life ahead of us; kids would just slow us down." Clint said as he looked at the laptop screen. 

Bucky had his answer, and it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear; the answer crushed him and his spirit. Now he needed to make plans to distant himself from Clint. Bucky couldn't let Clint find out he was pregnant. If he did, he didn't know how Clint would react. He needed to get out of there; he couldn't be around Clint right now; if he stayed, everything would come out, which would make the situation worse. Bucky gathered his things and started to head out the door.

"Hey, I am going to head home. I'll see you later."

"Later," Clint called out to him.

Bucky headed to his home with a worried look on his face. What was he going to do now? He knew he would write his penpal, Natalia, who's been his pen pal friend since he was six years old, knew each other. It was amazing they were still writing and not e-mailing or talking on the phone. Natalia wanted to keep it to just penpal snail mail. Bucky respected that. He wrote letters but had yet to send them; those were the letter he asked for more like talking on the phone or sending an e-mail.

Bucky respected Natalia not to push her; she was a friend; he trusted as much as his sister. He would send her a message and see what she said. Of course, he had to figure out a way to break up with Clint without knowing he was pregnant with his child.

Becca was at home when he got back from Clint's; she sat on the couch.

"Bucky, what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong?"

"Bucky, you know I love you, and nothing you will say can make me change my mind. Whatever is upsetting you, I am here to listen." Becca told him.

Bucky stood there quietly. Rebecca watched as a plethora of emotions showed on his face. She didn't move as he processed all his feelings at that moment.

Bucky came and sat down on the couch, he sat there, and his hands were together. He just looked at the floor.

"Becca, I am pregnant." Bucky quiet voice told her.

"I know," Rebbeca quiet voice replied. 

Bucky's eyes widened a bit at hearing the news.

"How did toy know?" Bucky asked her.

Becca turned around and reached for something on the side table. She had a smile on her face when she turned back around. Bucky looked at what she helps in her hand; it was his pregnancy stick.

"How long?" 

"It was yesterday when I found it while cleaning your room. Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Becca said.

"It's okay. I wanted to tell you, but I needed to see how Clint would react to me when I told him the news; he doesn't know. We have our whole future in front of us. I love our child, but now, Clint wants his future to go smoothly, and I am not going to stop him from accomplishing what he wants. I have to set him free, even if I am the one who's hurting. I love him that much." Bucky said as tears beckon to fall. 

Becca leaned over and hugged her brother.

"Bucky, I know you love him, but you should tell him," Becca started as he looked at her.

"Becca, I can't. I am not going to ruin his life, not when it's just starting." 

"You have a right to start your life as well," Becca told him.

"This is my choice; please let me do this my way."

"Okay, if you're sure about this." Becca started as she rubbed his back and gave him another hug. "I don't want to see you in any pain."

"Becca, it's part of life, and I have to deal with it. I need to do this."

"Okay, if you're sure. Don't expect me to go easy on Clint since this happens even if he doesn't know I am not happy with it." Becca told him.

"I know. Thank you for understanding," Bucky said as Becca held him as he cried.

"Bucky, are you okay?" Steve's voice asked. Bucky looked over to Steve, who stood next to him. At the moment, he bent over a trash can he had just threw up. It was only part of what happens when you're pregnant.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"No, your not, is there something you want to tell me?" Steve asked softly.

Bucky had a feeling Steve cared about him a lot. Bucky had been able to stay away from Clint so far, but it took a toll on him, and he needed some support from a friend. So far, Only his sister and Clint brother knew the truth. It took a lot of talking and Bucky crying to convince Barney not to take any action towards Clint with the news. Barney would be there for his niece or nephew from now until he died. 

Right now, Bucky just wanted to be close to someone, he just wanted to cuddle with Clint, but that wasn't a possibility without Clint finding out the truth. Steve, on the other hand, been there for him. It was then Bucky made up his mind.

"Steve, I am pregnant, yes it's Clint, and no, he doesn't know, and I don't want him to find out. He had his life, and right now, kids aren't part of his plan. Please do not treat him any differently than you are now. I love him, so I am letting him go." Bucky said as tears beckoned to fall.

Steve stood still from the shock of the news he heard, but when he saw Bucky, who was about to cry, he snapped out.

"Bucky, it's okay. I will treat Clint the same as always; there no need to cry." Steve said as he rubbed Bucky's back to try and soothe him. After a few minutes, Bucky looked at Steve.

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, and I am here if you need anything, anything at all," Steve told him with a smile.

Bucky bounced from one to foot to the other for a couple of seconds and looked off to the side, but after a few seconds of doing this, Bucky stood still and looked at Steve.

"Can we cuddle?" Bucky asked.

"Sure, anytime you need. I mean it. I am here to help you through this. Do the others know."

"No, my sister and Clint brother know, my doctor knows, and there's a nurse who's been helping me she knows, and now you know." 

"Okay. So you don't want anyone else to know like the rest of our friends?" Steve asked.

"No, if they know, then Clint will know, and his dreams are going to disappear. I can't let that happen." Bucky insisted.

"Okay, I keep it to myself then," Steve told him.

"Thanks."

Bucky and Steve walked to their next class together.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ 

Steve looked over at Bucky, who had looked at the floor; his expression wasn't a happy one. Bucky looked up at Steve, who wore a look he could not figure out. All Bucky knew was breaking up with Clint sooner than later or before it was too late. He had asked to talk to him today a couple of weeks ago. It was Saturday afternoon, and he had requested Clint to meet him at the library; he knew if he were at Clint's house or his home, it would fall apart. Bucky couldn't let that happen.

Steve turned to look at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked him.

"Yes, I do, I have to. As much as it's going to hurt me, I got to do it," Bucky explained.

"I'll help you after you break up with him," Steve assured him.

Bucky nodded his head, then got up and left with Steve, who watched him go. 

Bucky and Steve talked about their cover backstory as to why Bucky and Clint are breaking up. Steve would be the other man to protect Bucky if he needed to.

Bucky saw Clint, who sat on one of the picnic benches in front of the library.

_ 'God, he looked gorgeous!'  _ Bucky thought to himself as he walked towards him. It was then he shook his head mentally. Right now, he had to break up with Clint. 

Bucky walked up to Clint and stopped in front of him.

"Hey," Clint said as he looked at her.

"Clint, we--" Bucky faltered, then took a deep breath. He was gathering himself to break up with Clint. Bucky could see that Clint clutched the tabletop to brace himself. Bucky had an inkling Clint knew what was going to happen next. He wasn't happy about doing this. "Clint, we have to break up."

Bucky eyes widened a bit.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"I've found someone else," Bucky told him, as it felt like a dagger going through his heart.

"When?" Clint asked him.

"About three months ago," Bucky replied.

"Bucky, why?" Clint asked him.

"I'm sorry it just happened. Clint, if you love me, you will let me go," Bucky said, as his voice falters just a bit, but he was able to get it under control again before he said anything. Bucky watched Clint, who clasped and unclasped his hands a few times.

When they made love to one another two months ago, before they were going to graduate, that night was one of the best nights of his love; it would be one of the top ten best days of his life. 

The next part was going to hurt Bucky more than Clint would know.

"Bucky, I love you. I will always love you. You're the only man I want. If you've fallen in love with someone else, then so be it. I love you, so I am going to let you go. I… I won't stop you from being happy." Clint's shakily declared voice told him.

The tears started to form in Bucky's eyes. He didn't let them fall. Things in his life were going to be different now. Bucky knew no matter what, he would keep an eye on Clint even though they were no longer together.

It was graduation day; Bucky wasn't sure he was ready for this day. He would be so near Clint, but he couldn't tell Clint anything. It would ruin his future, and that was what he did not want to do. His life was changing drastically, but Clint wasn't going to change. Bucky knew that the man his love was going to accomplished everything he wanted in life. Even though he wouldn't be by his side when he gets it, all he wanted for Clint was for him to be happy. 

Bucky got up and looked a the nightstand next to his bed. There sat two large bottles of cold Ginger Ale and some saltine crackers. Morning sickness was brutal for the first few hours of waking up, but it seemed to ebb off considerable. 

Bucky ate before he got out of bed; he made his bed and got ready for graduation. He wasn't sure exactly how he would handle being around Clint when they were no longer together. He was happy that Clint was graduating and was moving on. He knew he had to move on either, no matter how difficult it is or turns out to be for him.

"Awww, my little brother is all grown up," Becca said, as she gave Bucky a side hug.

"Becca, I am not a child anymore," 

"I know that, but you are growing up so fast. I am going to be an aunt soon. I was hoping for a brother in law too, but I am not sure that will happen." Becca started but took one look at Buck's ys face and realized her mistake. The tears were forming in his eyes. "Bucky, honey. I am sure things will work out in the end. Just keep your head up, and you get your man in the end."

"I know, but these hormones have me all over the place. I just hope they don't decide to show up at graduation. I don't know how it will be if Clint found out," Bucky started as he put a hand on his ever-growing baby bump, which was beginning to show,"

"It will turn out, but whatever happens, remember I am here for you. Are you sure it's wise not to tell your friends?"

"Becca, the group is already strained as it is. I am not going to add more stress to it by telling them I am pregnant. Steve knows, and he is helping me out. So it's good for now."

"Thank you," Bucky said softly, hugging her. 

"No problem," Becca replied.

"Let's get this day started," Bucky said as they both got up and got ready for his graduation.

Life was going to be different for Bucky now. His support system was still there, but it wasn't as strong as it could be. His primary support wasn't at his side, but it was his choice to be the way it was. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for what he was going through now. 

Bucky was ready to go half an hour later. Becca and Barney were going to meet him over at the school. Bucky headed over to Steve's place. 

"Hey, Bucky, how'd it going?" Steve asked.

"It's going okay. So are you ready o graduate?" 

Steve looked over Bucky; he could tell that something was up with him by the look on his face. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"Peggy and I broke up. I love her, but it was more as a friend." Steve admitted.

"I am sorry to hear that. I am here if you need to talk about it." Bucky offered.

"Sure thing, can we talk after graduation?" Steve asked.

"Sure, we can. We better start to head over there, or we'll be late." Buck said.

"Okay, let me grab my jacket," Steve said as he went to grab it so they could leave.

The walk over to the school wasn't a long one. It was silent for halfway there.

"Bucky, you know we are going to meet Clint here," Steve started.

"Yes, please tell me you are still going to go along with the plan. I can't let Clint find out." Bucky started to say with panic in his voice.

"Bucky, calm down. Yes, I will stick to the plan. So you'll be hanging around me today, and any time we met Clint, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Bucky replied.

"As long as you are good with it, we will be fine," Steve told him.

They arrived to see their friends standing there; Bucky stood closer to Steve once he was Clint. When he looks, Clint seemed off. He couldn't put his finger on why. 

"Hey, it seems like the whole gang is here," Steve said, as the rest of their friends showed up. 

Bucky could see something wrong with Clint, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions, so he quietly stood there. If he tried to say something to him, everything would spill out if he said something. Bucky did not want that to happen, so he stayed quiet and avoided Clint until their child was born. 

After their child was born, he would see where Clint live then, and only then would he decide to tell Clint about their child.

Bucky could feel the eyes of his friends on him and Clint. He knew what he did had caused a strain in their friendship, but Bucky wasn't ready to tell them he was pregnant. Yet.

Bucky saw that Tony was about to say something, but Pepper stopped him.

"James," Clint said.

"Clinton," Bucky replied.

"Okay, that's enough," Pepper snapped. She looked at Clint, then at him. She pointed the finger at Clint then at Bucky. "You two need to act your age. We've been tiptoeing around you guys, hoping this would blow over, but this is ridiculous! You guys are friends! Whatever it was that made you guys break up, figure it out, and move on!"

Pepper huffed as she turned and left. Tony followed her silently. Thor and Jane, his girlfriend, quickly exited to give the tense ex-couple their space. Steve moved a few feet away from him to provide them with privacy, but not enough to leave him. Bucky just watched Clint.

"I can't," Bucky muttered, avoiding eye contact. Clint left the area.

Steve threw an arm over Bucky's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go and get ready to graduate," Steve said.

"Okay. Bucky said as they left.

The time of graduation got underway. Bucky watched Clint the whole time. He had to sit on his hand when the commencement started because he would move to hold his hand if he didn't. He might even break down. He could not do that, not now; he was so close.

When it was time to graduate, he stood up and made his way to graduate. He was aware of Clint, who stood behind him. When he got his diploma, he was happy. When Clint got his diploma, Bucky wanted to turn to Clint and hug him and kiss him, but he didn't.

Once their graduation ended, everyone broke off into groups. Bucky went over and met the others. He did hope Clint joined them, but he saw Clint and brother Barney a little ways away. Clint never made eye contact with them; he didn't even look their way.

Once Clint disappears when Bucky started to cry. Everyone looked at him.

"Bucky, are you okay?" Tony's concerned voice asked. All eyes were on him now. Bucky looked over at Steve, who nodded his head slightly.

"I have something to tell you guys, but we need to somewhere more private." 

"We can head over to my house. After all, we are going to be eating there." Tony said.

There was a choir of yes's. After Bucky wiped the tears from his eyes, everyone took graduation pictures.; and said good-bye to other classmates.

They all made their way to Tony's home. Everything was ready for them. It was Tony who stopped them and ushered them into an empty room.

Everyone took a seat.

"So, what news do you have that can't b shared in public?" Tony asked,

"First, I have to ask for you guys not to take this out on Clint; he doesn't know. He has his life ahead of him, and I don't want to mess it up." Bucky started not meeting anyone's eyes. Steve saw that Tony was about to say something, but he held his hand up to quiet him. "I am pregnant."

The room feels silent.

"Congratulations," Peggy said. 

Bucky looked up at Peggy, who only had love in her eyes. 

"Thank you," Bucky said. 

"What the hell," Tony said.

"Language," Steve said.

"Sorry," Tony replied instinctively.

"So that was why you've been avoiding Clint then?"Jane asked him.

"Yes, it is. Please do not tell Clint. I don't want to ruin his life." Bucky insisted.

"What about your life?" Peggy asked him.

"I have you guys to help, I hope," Bucky said quietly.

"You have me to help," Steve said quickly.

"You also have me since I am going to be their godfather." Tony confidently told them.

Bucky let out a little laugh.

Everyone else nodded their head after making eye contact with Bucky. Bucky smiled. He was so happy that he had great friends who were there for him. He didn't feel bad now. He didn't have Clint, but he did have his family support him and his friend's support.

The end of the school party got underway. Bucky left early; because he was more tired than usual due to being pregnant. Steve went with him; he was grateful for that.

"Mr. Stark, I didn't realize that you were going to interview me." Bucky surprised voice said.

Howard looked at Bucky.

"My son told me as a favor to him, I should interview you. My son doesn't ask for favors very often or consider me doing him a favor lightly. So, I am going to grant this favor." Howard said as he sat beside Bucky.

"I know you're here for a job. I looked over your grades. I see you are good with numbers."

"Yes sir, I am, but I will work from the bottom position if you need me too," Bucky said.

Howard smiled at him. 

"Bucky, I think you would be an asset in our accounting department. I am going to start there. "

"Thank you, sir, " Bucky started as he looked down at his hand before looking back up at Howard. "Mr. Stark, is it okay if I have someone else on my plan for metal, dental and vision plan," 

"Who is it you would like to add?"

"Clint Barton."

"Are you guys together?"

"No,"

"Then I am a-"

"Please, we would, but something came up, and we are not together. I just want to make sure Clint is taken care of, and I love him."

Howard watched as tears sprung to Bucky's eyes.

"Don't cry. Okay, I will allow you to put Clint on your plan. Does he know he's going to be a dad?"

"No, I don't want to mess up his plans. So I broke up with him. I have my family and friends support, so I will be okay." Bucky confidently said.

"That's good to hear. Can you start tomorrow?" 

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much for the job,"

"It's my pleasure."

Bucky got up and left.

**~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~**

This was it the day where he would get to meet his daughter. The thing was that he was going to have a cesarean section due to the fact he was a male. It’s been nine months since he carried their daughter. This was one of the happiest moments in his life. 

Of course, he was awake for the procedure. He cried when he heard his little girl took her first breathe and cried out. His thought was our daughter has arrived Clint my love.

Joy was what happened when the doctor placed his daughter in his arms, tears filled his eyes. This was the first time he got to hold his got to hold his daughter. It was what he thought it would be except Clint was missing from the picture. Bucky knew his friend was there for him and would always be there for him. Steve was there and had taken a picture of them. Bucky knew he would have to face Clint soon, he was ready, now that he had their daughter by his side.

When he brought his daughter back to the apartment he lived in; he found it completely baby-proof with Stark product. The nursery was exactly how he wanted it to look. Of course, he knew this was all Stark doing. Braelynn wasn't going to need anything, not with a godfather-like Tony Stark around. At least Bucky knew she would be in good hands if anything happened to him. He had made it official Tony Stark was Braelynn godfather. Tony was excited when he heard the news, now the only thing he needed was Clint.

**~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~**

Bucky should have known something was wrong with Clint. He was now in the hospital, he had no idea what it could be. Bucky knew something was off when they were together, but Clint said he was fine and he believed him. Bucky should have made him got to the doctor appointment Clint had set instead of letting him cancel them. If he had kept a better eye on him, our at least been a better boyfriend this wouldn't have happened. At least no he could be with Clint if he still wants him along with their daughter Braelynn. Bucky missed Clint so much it hurt. At least all the medical bills will be cover by Howard Stark his boss.

He let Pepper know that he would be late coming home. She said it was fine. He thanked her before he got into his car and headed to the hospital. His mind was on Clint and exactly what his sickness could be fighting right now. 

It didn't take him long to get to the hospital. He walked up to Clint’s room. Steve had left to give them privacy, he was glad for that. Bucky got to Clint's door but stopped before going in. Bucky closed his eyes and took a few deep breathe and ready himself for whatever news Clint had, he would be able to handle it. When he was ready he opened the door and walked into the room.

**~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~**

There was a lot going on Clint was dying, so he wouldn't see their daughter grow up, wouldn't see her get married or have kids. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was what going to happen. There is no way this could be fixed, not unless they find a cure for melanoma cancer. He figured that wouldn't happen any time soon. Now Clint was heading to his school to figure out what he was going to do next. 

They headed into his dorm room,they stay there for a little while. There was a knock on the door. Clint answered. There stood a woman with long red hair, she sort of reminder him of his penpal Natalia.It was then Clint introduce her to him.

" Nice to meet you. Your last name isn’t by chance Romanova, is it?” Bucky asked her curiously.

“Yes, it is. Why do you ask?” Natalia asked him eying him.

“You might know me better as Bucky Barnes,” Bucky said as he looked at her as reconizion showed on her face.

“Bucky Barnes as in Bucky Barnes my pen pal?” Natalia asked.

“Yup! It’s nice to meet you, finally.” 

“Same here. So I take it your life got better since the last letter we exchanged.”

“Yeah, it has.”

“That’s great to hear.” Natalia flashed a familiar grin at Bucky, and he grinned back.

“Yeah. Now my life is a lot better than before.” Bucky said as he looked over at Clint.

“How long have you two been pen pals?” Clint asked them.

“We've been pen pals since I was nine; we’ve been friends about a few weeks after that.” Bucky told him.

Natalia smiled again. Bucky could see the bewildered look from Clint.

“It never came up, so I didn't say anything.” Bucky said, as he gave a reassuring look. He hoped Clint realized there was nothing that would come between them. It was then Bucky saw Natalia look at their hands.   
  
“I take it you two tied the knot.”

Bucky nodded his head, he was sure Clint was doing the same thing,

“Yes, not too many people know we’re married yet. If you can not say anything for a while, that would be great.” Clint said.

“Sure.” Natalia replied.

A whine emerged from the car seat next to Clint. Bucky watched him lifted the blanket to reveal Braelynn’s widely-blinking eyes. Clint unclicked her from her car seat and pulled her easily into his arms. Bucky smiled when Clint did this.

“Oh...who is this cutie?” Natalia asked.

“This is my daughter, Braelynn,” Clint started, as he looked down at her. “Braelynn, this is Natalia. Natalia is a good friend of… I guess, both of your dads.”

Bucky watched as Natalia moved over to Clint’s side. She looked down at Braelynn, her normally stern face softened and a corner of her mouth curling gently up. Clint looked at him, then he looked over at Natalia before looking back. The two shared a nod; they both more-than trusted her, in their own ways.

“Would you like to hold her?”

“Not right now.” Natalia said as she took a couple of steps back from him. Clint looked at her. He wasn’t sure what to say to that; he wasn’t used to being on this end of this kind of offer. Clint turned his attention back to his daughter for something to do, as Natalia and Bucky focused on one another.

“So Bucky, how’s working going for you right now?”

“It’s okay. I got time off to help Clint.” Bucky told her.

“That’s good to know. So what are you guys doing here now?”

“Clint wants to get a handle on school right now, so I am here to help him.”

"I'm more than happy to help you both, too, should you need it.”

It was then Clint spoke up.

“Thank you, Natalia. Would you happen to know where Matt and Darcy are?”

Bucky heard her tell him the answer. He, Clint and Braelynn went see them.

**  
** **~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~**

Bucky knew it was time to let Clint go. He could see how much he was struggling to stay with him. Bucky was being selfish and he knew it. Buck sat by Clint’s side he was sleeping. In his lap was the story Clint started to write since they met. The story was, to him, excellent reading materials. He did hope their daughter followed in Clint’s’s footsteps and become a write a very good writer at that. 

Bucky took one of Clint hands in his. Tears streamed down his face, it’s wasn’t going to be long before Clint was set free.

**~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~**

Bucky stood in front of Clint’s grave. He knew it was going to be hard to move on, but the man who stood next to him was going to be there for him. Bucky didn’t know how much time he would be coming to the cemetery, just to spend time with Clint. This was his final resting place. Bucky knew Clint’s spirit would be with them. No matter where he was. A hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked over to see Steve who held a sleeping Brooklyn in his arms. Bucky smiled at him. It was then Bucky and Steve with a sleeping Braelynn in his arm turned to leave. Their lives would continue on, and they knew Clint's spirit will watch over them.


End file.
